Quantum dot is a new fluorescent material that can convert light emitted by a Light-Emitting Diode (LED) or other light source into light with a required color. For example, CdSe quantum dot with a diameter of 2 nm can emit blue light in visible spectrum, while CdSe quantum dot with a diameter of 10 nm can emit red light in visible spectrum. The emission spectrum of quantum dot has a centralized spectrum and a pure color. In general, quantum dot can be mixed with a suitable chemical material so as to form liquid. Then, the liquid can be packaged in a glass tube, so that a quantum tube that can emit fluorescence can be manufactured.
In the prior art, fluorescence that is generated by fluorescent powder generally serves as backlight. However, the color of the backlight is not pure, and thus the display quality of the display device is poor. Therefore, it is desirable to use the quantum tube as a backlight module of a liquid crystal display device.